


Pocket Dom Trainer: Hyper Ball Version

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Gary Oak, Bottom Samuel Oak, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Scent Kink, Top Ash Ketchum, Yaoi, cock growth, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Pokemon Trainers don’t just catch Pokemon in this world. Special balls were made that allows trainers to be captured as well. It’s not easy, but Pokemon are more than willing to help.Alternate Story: Instead of using the Shrink Ball, Ash uses the Hyper Ball on Gary and has some fun with him. He tries to release him but will Gary want to go? Tier 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pocket Dom Trainer: Hyper Ball Version

Pokemon Trainers don’t just catch Pokemon in this world. Special balls were made that allows trainers to be captured as well. It’s not easy, but Pokemon are more than willing to help.

Alternate Story: Instead of using the Shrink Ball, Ash uses the

Hyper Ball on Gary and has some fun with him. He tries to

release him but will Gary want to go? Tier 6

Chap 1

Pokemon and Trainers, they form teams and battle other trainers. While it was illegal to capture another trainer’s Pokémon over time new balls were made. Along with the PokeBalls there were the DomBalls.

Domballs were capable of capturing people, so long as conditions were met. 1. You must defeat them in a Pokemon battle. 2. You must strip the person of their clothes, or the clothes must be removed. 3. If the person is aroused the chances of capture become higher.

Along with the domballs were the dom badge. Those who possessed the dom badge were allowed to wear skimpy or sexy clothing in public. If a trainer is captured by a domball, their dom badge is used to make a collar for them to wear.

It was considered simple to get a dom badge, a little test, and a practical exam. You can use any means you want, but you have to get your proctor off in a certain amount of time.

At the age of 10 aspiring trainers get their first Pokémon as a birthday gift. They train that Pokémon in local tournaments and attend Pokemon School. At the age of 16 they are given a starter for their home town and a Pokedex. Then they can take the dom test, pass or fail they still get to go on their journey.

On Ash’s 10th Birthday he was given a Pikachu by his mother. Pikachu did test his trainer a bit, but they eventually became friends. They had a rivalry with Gary Oak, the grandson of the local professor. He got an Eevee for his birthday.

Gary made Ash feel small, in different ways. Ash had to work twice as hard to keep up. Pikachu admired Ash’s determination, he was young but over the years his training paid off.

By the time Ash was 16 he was deceptively strong, he might have looked lithe but he had built up lean muscle. He made sure to drink his special Taurus Milk every day. He ran laps with Pikachu, and even acted as a target for training for Pikachu’s attacks.

Ash and Gary’s rivalry had continued over the years. Gary usually beat Ash whenever they competed in local tournaments Gary always beat him. However, in tournaments when Gary did not participate Ash won, and in local contests the two had a mixed win and lose stats.

Not just in Pokemon, in their own bodies, the two met every two years for a literal dick measuring contest. The two had evened out over the years, both sporting a rocking 11 incher.

It was the night before they received their licenses. Gary and Ash had their pants around their ankles, dicks rock hard and pressed together. “Looks like you grew an inch this year Ashy,” Gary says. “Yeah, now I’m the same size as you.”

Gary smirked. “True, but I was bigger than you first.” he says. Ash blushes. “So what?!” he snaps.

“Don’t feel to bad Ashy, I’m first at everything, and you your lucky not to be dead last.” Ash glares at him. “We’ll settle things for real tomorrow!”

“You sure about that Ashy? We’ll both be dom trainers and you’ve never beat me in a proper battle.” he smirks and strokes his own dick. “Though it’ll be nice to have you as my sub.”

“We’ll see who ends up who’s sub.” Ash strokes his own cock. The two go for a test of stamina next, and much to Gary’s shock Ash lasted longer than him. ‘Lucky shot.’ he thinks and the two part ways.

Ash gets ready for bed, shower, brushing of the teeth and some Taurus Milk before bed. “Goodnight Pikachu.” he says and the electric mouse cuddles up to him.

-x-

The next day, Ash almost slept in, but thanks to Pikachu he was zapped awake. “Come on Pikachu.” Ash ran to Prof. Oak’s lab and made it just in time to get his Pokemon.

“Late again, Ashy boy.” Gary says showing he had already gotten his Pokémon. “I made it in time didn’t I?” Ash walked past Gary with Pikachu in tow. Ash got to choose between either Bulbasaur or Charmander. ‘So that means Gary got Squirtle.’ he stared at the two balls, and finally selected. “This one!”

“Interesting choice Ash, I uh heard you are taking the Dom exam as well.” Ash didn’t notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

“That’s right. I not only want to become a great Pokemon master but I want to build a fantastic harem as a dom.” he says, and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“I think you’ll become a great dom.” he says, a hint of longing in his voice. Ash smiled. “Thanks Professor!” he ran off, and headed for the dom testing facility.

First order of business was to remove your clothing and Pokemon at the desk. Ash did, asking Pikachu to look after their new friend. He went into his test room, the test was simple enough a few questions involving toys, positions, and prep.

Ash got through the written exam. It was time for the practical exam. ‘Simple enough, make your partner cum before you do.’ he thinks. The door opens and Ash turns and gasps. “Prof. Oak!”

Oak stood naked except of for a lab coat. The man was fit, broad shoulders, nice pecs, and even toned abs. It took a lot to care for all the Pokemon. His cock was already rock hard standing at 6 inches, crowned at the base with a thick nest of pubes, his heavy family jewels sitting below. “Hello Ash.” he says smiling.

Ash drooled at the sight of the man, his 11 incher stood proud. “Why are you here?” he asks, not that he was complaining really.

“I pulled some strings and got to be your proctor for the exam.” he blushed.

“Alright! I’ll show you my skills.” Ash got down on his knees so he was face first with Oak’s cock. The boy missed the look of joy on Oak’s face, though his cock twitched in his excitement.

Ash starts out, licking Oak’s fat cock. His right hand teased the tip, collecting pre as the left fondled his balls. Oak let out a pleased moan. ‘I’ve missed this.’ he thinks as Ash teases him.

Once Ash had collected enough pre he brought his hand between Oak’s spread legs and began to probe the man’s twitching hole. He licks up to the tip, swirling around the fat head, mimicking the motion of his finger on his hole.

The middle finger, slicked in the older man’s pre, circled the tight hole before pushing inside. Oak arched his back and moaned, more pre escaping his twitching dick. ‘His hole is loose, does he play with himself?’ he rocked the finger in and out, feeling the inner walls cling to his finger.

He curled the finger and found Oak’s sweet spot. “Ohhh ah ah!” he panted, legs shaking. Ash responds by wrapping his lips around the head, and giving Oak a second finger. Little did Ash know Oak was in absolute heaven, pre rushing over his tongue and down his throat.

Oak was drooling as the two digits wiggled inside his ass. “Ohhh!” As the fingers stretched his hole Ash descended on his cock slurping and sucking down each inch Oak had to offer. He couldn’t deepthroat him on the first try, but he bobbed his head back and forth, slowly working his way to the base. “Oh Ash!” he moans.

He was getting a prostate massage and getting his cock sucked. He nibbled his lips, trying hard to resist cumming to soon. He’d been waiting years for this, more than Ash could ever understand. To feel these fingers inside him again, to feel this warmth around his cock again. It was becoming too much, his whole body was trembling.

Ash was determined to pass this exam, so he relaxed his throat and swallowed him down to the root. Burying his nose in his thick nest of pubes. He moaned around his length sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

That combo with a third finger working into his ass sealed the deal. Oak moaned, back arching in pleasure, as his climax hit hard. The first few spurts erupted and gushed down his throat, Ash pulled back so only the tip was in his mouth.

Cum gushed in, spraying over his tongue and filling his cheeks. Ash’s hand left his balls, and pumped the length, while giving his prostate a rub down. The actions made Oak moan, and his dick released a few more spurts of cum.

Ash swallowed it down, with a lick of the lips. He truly savored every drop he milked from the good Professor. Oak’s knees finally gave out, and he dropped to his knees. Ash stood up, so now it was Oak who was face to face with dick.

The smell called to him, beckoned him forth, and when he felt Ash’s fingers lace through his hair who was he to say no. He starts to lick Ash’s cock, going down to his balls and sucking one, before licking up. “Ohh!” Ash moaned.

Feeling encouraged he opened his mouth and consumed Ash’s cock, his throat relaxed and inch after glorious inch he gulped him down. Ash wasn’t ready for the sudden deepthroat, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Toes curled, as Ash moaned in pleasure.

He wasn’t the only one enjoying it. Oak’s cock was hard as a rock. He reached down and began pumping himself, matching his pace on Ash’s cock. He moans, loving the taste, and the musk of the boy.

Oak pulled back to the tip, showing off his tongue work on the sensitive head. “Ohhh ahh ahh ahh ohh!” Oak dove down swallowing him down to the root, nuzzling the boy’s pubes. He drinks the boy’s pre as his own drips all over the floor.

Despite being the one in control, Oak was still the first to cum. His seed firing out all over the floor. He couldn’t help it, the feeling of Ash’s big, long dick, punching out his cheeks and stuffing his throat, was the icing on the taste and aroma cake. His moans helped push Ash over the edge, he came hard spilling his seed down Oak’s throat.

When Ash’s dick left his lips, he fought the urge to whine at the loss. “So Professor did I pass?” Oak chuckled. “You passed with flying colors my boy.” he takes off his lab coat and lays it over a table. “How would you like to top?”

Oak reached back and spread his cheeks. Ash’s eyes sparkled at the sight of the twitching hole. “Sounds hot Professor, but are you sure?” he hot dogs his ass a little. “Oh I’m sure, ohhh!” he felt the cock of his dreams kiss his hole, and slowly plunder him. ‘Fuck Arceus yes!’

Ash groaned, gripping Oak’s hips. “So tight!” he stills in the ass, feeling every inch hugged by hot inner walls. He rocked his hips, letting Oak feel every inch of his dick. The older male moaned, his cock twitching in delight.

This dick had broken him, claimed him that no other man could. His body remembered it well, it had been empty for so long and he was blissing out. His cock twitched in a dry orgasm he was riding so high.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Ash began to move. He pulled back till only the tip remained inside and he snapped back into the tight heat. Their bodies collided in a loud sexy clap.

The sound of skin striking skin accompanied with Oak’s moans. Ash’s grunts increase along with his pace, Oak’s inner walls were divine, hugging him tight before relaxing when he thrust in.

Ash didn’t even have to reach around, the boy’s long hard cock was driving Oak to orgasm, on anal stimulus alone. The man’s fat cock bobbing with every thrust. Pre dripped all over his coat, his orgasm getting closer and closer.

All it took was a little shift in position and Ash rammed Oak’s sweet spot again and again. “Ash!” Oak moaned as his climax hit. His balls lurched and his toes curled, and his seed shot all over his coat. As his climax rode out, his inner walls tightened around Ash’s cock.

Ash moaned, giving one final hard thrust into Oak’s clenching heat pumping his own seed into Oak. The professor shivered in bliss as Ash’s cum pelting his insides. The man panted in absolute joy.

When Ash pulled out, his cum gushed out and marked Oak’s coat. His dick twitching as the last of his seed dripped onto the white garb. Oak slumped forward, laying on his coat. “That was amazing Professor.”

‘You have no idea.’ he thinks, and gives the boy a smile. “Yes Ash, I think you will be an amazing dom.” The boy smiles. Ash got his Dom Badge, this badge allowed Ash to wear special attire, and get to use Domballs.

-x-

Ash had just finished fucking Oak into wonderful oblivion, passing his Dom Test. “I got the balls you wanted.” he says, he gets up cum leaking out of Oak’s ass as he fetched the balls for him. He smirked.

He’d seen these Balls advertised on the Dom Channel. They advertised various goods and tools for Dom trainers. He witnessed the effects of these balls, and wanted to see it used on a certain rival.

Taking the balls and badge, he bid farewell to the Professor, and headed towards Route 1. “Hey there Ashy!” Ash turned and saw Gary. Gary was in his dom trainer attire. His jacket hung on his shoulders, giving him a punk bad ass look. He was shirtless, toned upper body exposed, Gary’s nipples were hard and nice and perky from the passing breeze. Gary was wearing well...the only way to describe it was a thong!

His bare ass was on full display as his the string rode his crack, his cock was barely contained by the front clothe. “You ready to settle our rivalry?”

Gary was quite confident in his skills, but Ash has been putting in a lot of training, taking part in contests as well as tournaments. He took the skills of both and formed his own style. “Bring it on!” Ash tossed his clothes revealing his own dom outfit. He had black fingerless gloves, a black vest, showing off his rock hard abs and solid pecs, while also showing off his fine strong shoulders. He was not as brazen as Gary, but most Dom Wear was skin tight and revealing, Ash’s were no different as he wore skin tight shorts. They were so tight you could see the outline of Ash’s dick in them, and his toned ass looked so plump and bouncy.

“Let’s battle!”

Gary thought he had this in the bag. His Squirtle would beat Ash’s Charmander, and his Eevee would beat Ash’s Pikachu as always. Things did not turn out as he expected.

Charmander came through with a win against Squirtle, while Pikachu managed to beat Eevee. It was his loss, his total one sided loss! “I win, Gary...” the brunette gasps. Ash already has the dom ball in hand.

“Wait that’s...” he was cut off as Ash tossed the ball. “Hyper Ball Go!” The hyper ball was black and white, with a silver trim, it had 2 orange gel like lines on the top and bottom of the ball.

The ball flew fast and Gary turned to run. The ball smacked him right in his exposed ass. “Gah!” It opened and enveloped Gary in waves of energy. The energy trapped Gary and sucked him into the ball. His jacket fell to the ground, falling off as he turned to flee. The ball jiggled a few times, before it pinged closed.

The orange lines turned black and white, as the rest of the ball turned orange, a sign of the results happening inside. “You always bragged about having a bigger cock than me Gary, now we’ll see how good that helps you.”

Gary gasps, he was surrounded by a vast void, bare except for his thong. ‘He caught me, he beat me, I don’t believe this!’ His Dom Badge, had morphed into a collar, and was around his neck. Gary suddenly felt a tingling in his crotch. “Ehh!” he looked down and he was hard. His fat 11 incher pushed at the fabric, making the string ride his crack harder.

He smirked. ‘I thought Ashy would shrink my dick for sure.’ He felt a surge of energy race through his crotch. “Whoa!” His knees buckled. “What was that?”

Another tingle, and he moaned. It was as intense as having an orgasm. He was so busy riding the waves of pleasure, he didn’t notice the tightness in his thong. Not just his dick but his balls were getting bigger.

His 11 incher was already 3 inches bigger, and his balls had swollen nicely. With each orgasm sensation, Gary wasn’t cumming, instead the seed was filling up his nuts. The tiny garment Gary called underwear was struggling to contain his growing cock.

It wasn’t till the string rode his hole so hard it made him gasp did he notice. “What the fuck!?” he gasped. His penis had grown massive. It was threatening to rip the thong off him. If it hadn’t been made for dom trainers it would have snapped. Dom clothing however was enforced capable of handing most sizes, most natural sizes.

The string dug into his ass, making the tight ring of muscle twitch and twitch and twitch! His cock rubbed against the fabric of his thong, the friction driving him mad. The Hyper Ball surpassed the limits of the clothing. “No wait wait wait!” Gary’s dick was at 22 inches, the hefty man meat was so big, so heavy!

It didn’t stop, his penis grew thicker and longer. His dick ripped the thong off, the string snapping over his pucker. “Gah!” His growing dick had the thong sitting on the head like it was a hat. “Ohh fuck!” He felt more pulses of his crotch. His cock got larger and larger, till it almost towered over him. “What the hell? How can I fuck anyone with this?”

He was so big, he could hug it, his balls were so full. “Gary I choose you!” he heard, and felt a surge of energy. The void was gone and he was back outside. The sudden breeze against his massive dick made it twitch.

Gary tried to stand, but he couldn’t balance with the huge rod. He dropped to his knees panting. “Ash what have you done to me?” he gasps. The grass tickled his balls and made Gary shiver.

Ash brings his cock down to the grass with his foot. “What’s wrong Gary, I thought you liked having a bigger dick than me?” he asked with a smirk. He rubbed his foot over the massive tool and Gary moaned.

“Don’t do that loser, ahh fuck!” He arched his back and his balls lurched and he came blowing his load all over the ground. Ash whistled. “That’s quite a lot of cum.” Ash rubbed his massive prick with his foot.

Gary blushed, his massive member pulsing under the ministration. “Such a big cock...” Gary didn’t like the look in Ash’s eye. Ash lowered his shorts and his hard 11 inch cock sprang up. The two had been evenly matched, up until a few short minutes ago. “Mine’s smaller but still tasty, right?”

Gary gulped and licked his lips. “Yes!” he blushed as Ash grinned. Ash walked over to him, in his current position he found himself face to face with Ash’s crotch. The boy’s musk hit him like a tidal wave, it made his massive dick pulse with want.

Ash was still stepping on his dick by the way. The pressure kept the massive beast down. Ash wagged his aching manhood and the aroused musk wafted over to Gary. He gulped, fighting back the drool, he licked his suddenly dry lips.

‘Damn it what’s wrong with me, he should be the one sucking my dick, though, now it’s impossible...’ he stares at Ash’s cock, so long, so thick. He gulped. ‘Has his dick always looked so good.’

“Suck it!” Ash says. A wave of pleasure washes through Gary, his heart races and he opens his mouth wide and takes Ash’s dick into his mouth. He started at the tip, sucking on the head, while flicking the tip. “Ohh that’s nice!” Ash moaned.

His cock sank deeper into Gary’s mouth, the brunette bobbed back and forth, getting deeper each time. Gary’s tongue lapped at the underside, as he sucked each inch. ‘Fuck his cock, tastes so good!’ Gary couldn’t stop himself, he sucked harder and faster, his cock twitching excitedly. Ash felt it under his foot and grinned. “Enjoying yourself? Here let me help.”

He cups the back of his head, and thrusts his cock deep into his mouth and down his throat. Gary thought he would have gagged, but this was another effect of the Hyper Ball. It removed one’s gag reflex.

His throat was stuffed full, his nose buried in Ash’s pubes, the boy’s natural musk overwhelming him, the boy’s dick resting over his tongue. ‘Oh Arceus, not like this, it’s too much, so...good!’ His eyes rolled up, and his balls lurch.

Ash gasps, as Gary’s dick swells and unloads a hefty stream of cum. “Oh man, that’s...” he chuckles. “That’s amazing, you came from sucking my dick.” The boy is lost in sub space, blissing out with Ash’s cock in his mouth. His body responds, Gary’s tongue caressing the underside, and his throat massaging Ash’s dick.

The raven steps off his cock and the mighty beast rises up and stands pointing up at the sky, the remnants of his release spills over his dick making the mighty tree of a cock glisten in the sun. He grips Gary’s hair and starts to pull back, till only the tip was left in his mouth. With a smirk he begins to fuck Gary’s mouth, his hefty balls smacking his chin with each thrust.

Gary came to, moaning at the act of dominance. His massive manhood pulsed in delight each time his mouth was stuffed full. He started matching pace with Ash, licking and sucking every inch as it worked in and out of his mouth.

Without realizing it one of his hands had reached back and started playing with his ass. As Ash used his mouth and throat, it just made his other hole hungry. His fingers matched Ash’s pace, but they couldn’t reach as deep, making him whine and groan.

He felt Ash’s cock twitching and knew he was close. He doubled his efforts, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, increased the raven’s pleasure. Hearing Ash’s moans were like music to his ears.

“Aaahhnnn, cumming!” he moaned, burying himself balls deep. His balls lurched, and his seed rushed forth. The first few spurts fired down his throat and filled his belly, Ash slowly pulled back, till only the tip was left and his semen flooded Gary’s mouth.

The taste was electrifying, he rolled the cum in his mouth before swallowing it down. ‘Delicious!’ His balls tingled and he came again. His cock erupted like a volcano, his semen shooting high in the sky before raining down upon the two. Ash chuckled. “Your cock is really huge, a little too big don’t you think?” Ash asked, Gary was partially listening, still riding the waves of orgasm.

Ash rubbed his cock in Gary’s face, playfully slapping his cheeks. “Too big to fuck, but...”

‘He wouldn’t...’ Gary began to sweat. “It’s big enough to fuck!” he gulped. ‘There’s no way!’

Ash smirked. “Hold that big dick of yours.” Gary wanted to say no, but his collar pulsed and he obeyed. Being caught by any Dom Ball, you had to obey your master when given an order.

He always wanted a bigger cock than Ash, and loved bragging about his size to the boy. Now he had this massive piece but it was nothing to brag about. He held his cock out, and Ash stepped around, walking the length to the tip. His hands caressed the tip, making Gary groan.

Ash prodded his piss slit, finding the opening pliable thanks to this size. Testing the waters he thrust a finger inside and Gary moaned. “So warm and tight inside, feels good huh?” he asks, working the finger in and out.

Gary moaned, one little finger shouldn’t feel so good inside his behemoth, but the sensations were so new. The one finger alone, wiggling in his pipe, was like electricity shooting through him. His body shuddered, and his manhole twitched. Ash was having so much fun. Gary’s cock was so sensitive, another benefit of the Hyper Ball. ‘If one finger gets him this excited, wait till he feels all of me.’ he strokes his hard cock with his free hand.

His cock was slick with Gary’s cum. Ash worked a second finger into Gary’s cock, making the male gasp and moan. The boy was trembling, his whole body was feeling electric at the moment. He fingered his piss slit and drove Gary mad.

‘What is this…? This feeling? I feel so hot, my body, oh Arceus!’ His nipples had gotten nice and perky from pleasure. The feeling Gary was trying to wrap his head around was this, the hyper ball making his cock so large, the inside of his dick was similar to his prostate.

When Ash pulled his fingers out, Gary whined at the loss. His massive manhood pulsed. “Ash...” he moaned.

“No worries, I got you!” he rubs his dick against Gary’s piss slit. The brunette is on edge with anticipation. Their cock heads kissed and Ash pushed in. “Tight!”

“OH MY!” Ash’s cock slid right in, like a hand into a glove. Pleasure, it surged through his pipe, and rocked his body. He felt his body orgasm but it was dry, but his balls shrank a bit from it.

“Ohh your pipe is nice, just my size, hehe~” he holds Gary’s cock head and begins to move, his hefty balls swaying and smacking Gary’s cock head with each thrust. It added an additional jolt of pleasure, the heavy nuts smacking the sensitive tip. “I think I’m going to enjoy this hole to!”

Gary wasn’t listening, he couldn’t his heart was pounding in his ears. The boy was a panting drooling mess, the pleasure of having his prostate like pipe getting fucked was mind blowing, the friction was like getting a prostate massage. His drool dripped onto his chest.

It was no surprise that Gary’s orgasm hit him hard, his cum surged through the pipe and met Ash’s dick. The boy shivered as the fresh baby batter swelled around his penis. When he pulled back it came with him.

Ash soon found himself fucking a cum filled hole, his thrusts fucking the cum out of Gary’s dick. Gary’s cum spilled out and overflowed, drenching Ash’s crotch and running down his legs and his feet.

The boy had no issue with this, he dug in and kept thrusting. “This is great, giant cocks are amazing!” He thrusts faster and Gary moans.

Ash finally cums, with Gary cumming soon after, there was no way to tell who’s cum was who’s but it was a wonderful mess. He pulled out and Gary came all over Ash, painting his toned body completely in white.

Gary couldn’t believe his eyes, Ash looked so sexy covered in cum, his cum with like 5% of Ash’s own. His focus was shifted at the voids he felt. His hole was spasming so much, it had opened a little, and his dick was twitching wanting to be filled again.

He shifted, but that only made his need grow. He wanted his cock fucked again, but his hole was also demanding it’s turn. He whimpered. “Something wrong Gary? Is there something you want?” Gary blushed. He knew what he wanted, but could he say it? All those years of wanting to fuck Ash, and now he’s sucked him off cum from sucking him off and had his dick fucked, did he dare?

“Nnnnmmm, Ash, I want you to fuck me!?” Turns out he could.

“That right, sounds good, I was gonna wait but if you insist.” Ash man handled him like he was light as a feather, all that training made Ash deceptively strong. Gary found himself laid out hugging his cock, his hips raised by his massive balls. Ash spread his cheeks. “Wow your insides are all twitchy.” he hot dogged Gary’s ass, allowing pre and cum, to pool inside his open entrance. The brunette had to chew his lip, to keep himself from begging.

He lined his cock up and slowly began to push in. Gary gasped, moaning as each inch filled him, no pain only pleasure. Ash’s cock stretched him out wide, but the wider he was stretched and the deeper he was filled just made him all the hotter.

Gary was so into the pleasure he started licking his massive dick. ‘So good, so good, so good,’ he thinks, pre spilling out of his massive behemoth. Once Ash was buried balls deep inside Gary, the boy gasped arching his back. Gary’s balls lurched and he came again, his semen erupting across the route.

Ash moaned, gripping Gary’s plump cheeks he starts to move. “Gary I’ve dreamed of fucking your ass for years, this is a dream come true!” he moans. Gary’s pale buns turns a lovely shade of red, the steady smack smack of Ash’s pelvis smacking into plump cheeks.

Each thrust, had pleasure rippling through Gary’s body, the brunette was turned into a panting drooling mess. The thrusts made him rock against his own dick, abs pecs, and perky nipples rubbed against his shaft. His hands and arms ran along his shaft as he licked at his sensitive flesh. “Mmmmhhmm ahh ahh ahh ohhhh!”

Gary came hard, his balls lurched and his dick swelled, cum shooting out like a hose. His manhole tightened around Ash, his master kept thrust, the extra friction making Gary shiver.

Ash continued to pound into Gary’s tight ass, showing his endurance. Gary whimpered and moaned, another orgasm barreling it’s way through him. Ash’s cock felt so deep inside him and Gary loved it, it nudged his sweet spot and made his massive dick pulse.

It wasn’t till Gary’s second anal orgasm did he pull Ash over the edge. The raven gave a few grunts as he managed three more thrusts before he came, pouring his load into Gary’s body. His hot cum painted Gary’s inner walls and his body shook in another orgasm.

-x-

It took awhile for Gary to come back, but when he did Ash was already dressed and starring at his Dom Ball. “Welcome back,” Ash smiled. “You’ve been flying high for awhile now. I’ve been thinking.”

Gary sits up, his balls finally a manageable size. “About what?” he asks.

“About if I’m ready to give up on our rivalry. We’ve had a lot of history, should one match put an end to all that?”

“Are you gonna release me?” It wasn’t unheard of, but very rare for a dom to release someone he’s caught.

“Thinking about it,” he grips the Hyper Ball tight. “What do you want, tell me honestly?” he says.

“What I want...what I want is...” he takes a deep breath. “I want you to fuck my cock again!” he confesses, shocking Ash. “I want it, I want this, I was to arrogant to realize it all these years, and I’m sorry but I don’t want to get released.”

Ash comes over and hugs him. “Alright, then let’s go.” he taps the ball against Gary, and the warm energy washes over him and he’s brought back inside the ball. Inside he felt all of Ash’s love with each step. Deep down in his heart he knew he made the right choice.

To be continued


	2. Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash 11 inches

Oak 6 inches

Gary 11 inches soft 33 inches hard

Chapter 2 Road to the Pokemon League

Ash travels into Route 1, and when he came across Pokemon he called out Gary. In order for him to move, Ash set him to Grower Mode, allowing Gary's massive 33 inch dick to shrink down to 11 inches soft. “Now let's catch some pokemon!”

“Right!” Gary's pokemon had been treated by Ash and returned to him to use. He ran around naked except for his collar with his 11 inch soft dick bouncing and bobbing as he ran. It was oddly freeing, feeling the breeze between his knees.

He had Eevee battle a Rattata, and was able to capture it. “I can't wait to show Ash what I caught.” he smiles happily. 'Maybe we can make it a game, and he can reward me each time I catch a pokemon.' he blushed. Just thinking about what Ash might do to him caused a stirring in his loins. He gasped as his cock grew massive, his blood rushing south and his dick swelled. “Fuck!” he gasped, trying to hold down his massive man meat, he stumbled back, bumping into a tree. “Crap!”this was bad he couldn't walk or move like this. 'Go down, go down,' he thought, but his cock denied his request demanding release.

Holding his cock down was in a way stimulating the behemoth of a penis, he accidentally released the cock, his massive piece snapped up, the tip ended up slapping the tree. “Ahh!” the tip was like one big erogenous zone, his cock erupted in a sudden burst of orgasm, and his cum shot up into the tree. His thick cum splashed all over making it look like an X rated christmas tree with semen dressing. “Wow!” he pants.

“Spearow!” Gary tensed. Slowly he looked up and sure enough there was an angry pokemon. He recognized it as another Bird Pokemon, but it wasn't anything like the calm and friendly Pidgey. This was a Spearow a vicious tempered flying type. The Spearow was covered in Gary's cum and he didn't look pleased.

As cum dripped from his feathers and beak, he twitched in rage looking at Gary in a wild fury. “Now easy...it was an accident...no need to get...”

“SPEAROW!” It flew at Gary with a vicious Fury Attack.

“Ah ow ow ow, come on it was an accident!” he tried to dodge the angry bird but it was too quick. He started to run, the Spearow quickly giving chase.

“Spearow!” it attacked Gary, chasing him around the field.

“Pidgey use Tackle!” A Pidgey swooped in knocked Spearow back. Gary looked around and saw Ash. “Gary!” the boy ran over and hugged him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine, thanks for saving me.” Ash quickly kissed Gary. This was nice, Ash's arms came around him and hugged him close.

Ash broke the kiss with a growl, finding scratches on him. “HOW DARE YOU HURT MY GARY!” He had Pidgey battle against Spearow. Ash had caught a Pidgey in his searching. The two flying types duked it out.

Pidgey was a bit winded, but he was able to do enough damage to chase Spearow off. “Thanks Pidgey you did great, have a good rest.” he returned him.

The fight wasn't over that angry Spearow went to gather some friends. As the threat loomed the two continued along Route 1. A storm was brewing figuratively and literally, as dark clouds loomed in the distance.

“Spearow!” A chill runs down their spines.

“Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!” “Spearow!”

A swarm of Spearow was coming their way. “It looks like it has friends.”

“There's too many to battle, let's run!” Gary shouts.

“Let's go!” the two run, Pikachu and Charmander running at his side, with the flying types hot on their heals. The birds swooped in like a Hitchcock movie, and tried attack the boys. Pikachu and Charmander tried to help fend them off but they were relentless.

“Gary what did you do, to make it so mad?”

“I kinda...I sorta...accidentally came all over a tree it was in!” he says blushing. “I thought about us and got excited, I couldn’t help it.”

“All this for that, honestly.” Ash brought out the Dom ball. “Gary hide inside!”

“What!? I can’t leave you to face them alone.” Things weren’t going well, as Pikachu and Charmander were running low on energy.

Even as the storm brew and rain began to pelt them all they kept up their attack. This was worse for Ash, as Charmander had to be returned to protect the flame on his tail. Which left Pikachu to protect them. Gary called out Eevee, but the little normal type while giving it his all couldn’t handle the storm and the swarm.

The two were drenched and losing energy fast. When Gary slips and falls into he mud, Ash stands and shields him. “No, Ash this is all my fault.” Ash hears him but doesn’t move.

“Pikachu, look after Gary for me!” Ash says. “Spearow, I challenge you!” He shouts. “Come and get me!”

The swarm charges, and Gary gets up and hugs Ash, if this is the end, then they’ll go together. He hugged the boy from behind. “Ash, I love you!”

Before Ash could respond, there was a loud Pika! Pikachu jumped over them, and released all his power just as lightning came down and struck him. This caused an overlord, resulting in a huge explosion.

“Pikachu!” Ash cried out as the two were blown back and caught up in the explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Spearow were gone, the storm was over, and the two trainers and their pokemon were knocked out covered in minor burns and dust. “Mnnmmm,” Ash groaned as he shifted. “Gary?”

The male had been blown a bit away from Ash, and the boy crawled over to him. He checked his heart and found it beating, and his breath coming out evenly. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

Ash found Pikachu and Eevee and brought them over. “You guys were great, thanks for protecting us.” he hugged them both.

“Ash?” Gary groaned, when sitting up.

“Oh Gary!” the raven haired teen hugged him.

“We’re alive?” he hugged the boy back.

“Yes, we are alive, Pikachu saved us!”

“Pika...” the electric mouse weakly says.

“Pikachu thank you, I’m sorry.” Gary says. Pikachu pats his cheek, and licks Ash’s. Ash kisses Gary, so happy he was alive. A dazzling light had them pull apart, they looked up into the sky to see a Pokemon not even the Pokedex could identify.

As it flapped its wings, two rainbow feathers came down into the boy’s hands. Pikachu and Eevee marveled at the almost heavenly glow, as a rainbow followed the golden pokemon’s wake.

Ash puts Eevee and Pikachu in his back pack, and helped Gary up, they had to lean on each other to stand up. They made their way out of Route 1 to Viridian City, meeting Jenny at the crossroads.

“Stop!” she says stopping the two.

“Please, our Pokemon help them!” Ash says, showing the Jenny the injured pokemon.

“It looks like you two need help to, I’ll take you to the Pokemon Center.” She recognized the collar on Gary’s neck, and could see the honest concern in Ash’s eyes. Both boys were in bad shape themselves. She got her bike and side car, and drove the two to the center.

There, they met Nurse Joy and her Pokemon aid, Chansey. “My goodness,” she rushed over and took the Pokemon and the Chansey wheeled them to the back.

“Wait...” Jenny stopped him.

“Just leave it to Nurse Joy, she’s the best when it comes to caring for Pokemon.”

“You two are in bad shape to, here.” She gave the two a glass of Moomoo milk. “Drink up, it’ll help you heal.” she went to the back. They each started to drink and sure enough their bodies began to recover.

“I know this is a bit late, but I need to see some I.D.” she asked.

“Oh, I’m Ash Ketchum, this is my Sub Gary Oak.” the two showed their I.D.’s Gary’s even having shifted to show he was a Sub to Ash Ketchum.

“Alright, that all checks out. Sorry for the trouble, but we’ve had some Pokemon thieves in the area.” she gives a salute. “Officer Jenny, if you run into trouble don’t hesitate to contact the Pokemon Police.” She drove off to patrol.

Joy finished treatment for Pikachu and Eevee, and took Ash and Gary’s other pokemon to be treated. “Your pokemon will need quite a bit of rest.” they nod.

-x-

Since they had time Ash calls home and Delia answers. “Hey mom, we made it to Viridian City!”

“We?” Gary stepped into frame.

“Hello Mrs. Ketchum.” he says blushing. Delia squeals.

“Oh Ash I’m so happy you two are finally together, I thought one of you would make a move sooner or later. Welcome to the family, Gary!”

“T-thank you.” he blushes harder, his whole face growing red.

“You two take care of each other now, its a relief knowing Ash won’t be in this alone. You know how I worry.”

“I’ll try not to make you worry.”

“I’m a mom its my job. You’ll find out when you two have kids of your own.” This had Ash blushing, and Gary looked like a tomato berry. “Do us proud you two.” She hung up the phone.

Ash and Gary knew what she was talking about. The Womb Worm, a temporary artificial womb inserted into a sub. A sub’s body has already been modified so his ass hole was only for mating now. Even female subs could use the womb worm two have and carry two children at once. The two sit down blushing, and Gary leans against Ash. “A family would be nice...someday...” he places a hand over his belly.

“Yeah someday,” Ash places his hand over Gary’s. The two kiss, the lip lock growing more and more passionate only for an incoming call to interrupt them. This time it was Oak.

“Ash, Gary, I heard the good news.”

“Hey Professor!” Ash chuckles nervously.

“I’m looking forward to seeing how you two progress together.”

“We’ll do Pallet Town proud Grandpa!” Gary says.

“Gary, you are quite lucky to have a Dom like Ash, be grateful.” Oak says sternly, he was a bit jealous himself, but he knew this was the outcome. Oak explains how most towns will have a Pokemon Center, and a Pokemon Market, you can get balls, healing items, battle items, and even find Dom shops to buy sex toys, dom balls and other items. They could register at the Pokemon Center, and go after Gym Badges. Once they’ve achieved at least 8 they can enter the Pokemon League. “I think that’s everything, I’ll let you go.”

“Wait Professor, we saw a pokemon the pokedex couldn’t identify, it left us these!” he showed the rainbow feathers.

“My word!” Oak exclaimed. “Well, I’d have to examine them myself, but they look to be quite a rare item, you two keep that safe okay?”

“We will, thanks Professor.” the call ended. The two were exhausted, Ash pulled Gary to him and the two laid down on one of the center’s couches and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...The Center Attacked New Sub?


End file.
